Aye
by vaughn's girl 59
Summary: Absent deux mois, Steve revient. Comment vont ils fêter ça? Résume pourri désolée. Donc ici slash Mcdanno, lemon :-)


_En réponse à une review de Mariposa63 (je ne me trompe pas j'espère) sur un de mes textes, je réponds à sa requête avec le texte suivant avant de passer à… quelque chose de beaucoup moins gai sur nos deux chouchous. Enjoy enfin j'espère… Une grosse pensée pour Adelinee (reviens-nous vite et en pleine forme ma grande !)_

_« Bonsoir, rentrez bien vous deux et soyez prudents ! »_

Une soirée chez Steve. Le couple et les cousins accompagnés de Charlie et Adam avaient passés une soirée au bord de la plage autour d'un délicieux barbecue, de bières et par le son d'une guitare pour fêter le retour de Steve à la maison après sa dernière mission officielle au sein de la Navy.

Eh oui, ENFIN comme lui avait suffisamment répété Danny, le beau brun avait abandonné les Seals afin de se consacrer à son unité et à celui pour qui il était prêt à tout abandonner et sa Ohana. Peut-être cela semblait être un gros sacrifice pour certains mais pour Steve, après une longue réflexion- enfin surtout de nombreux sermons de Danny- c'était une décision logique et saine. A bientôt 40ans, il était temps pour lui de se poser et de devenir plus raisonnable.

Donc fini les missions, le secret défense, les angoisses de Danny à savoir s'il allait lui revenir vivant ou non, la peur du téléphone qui sonne quand il n'était pas là, les absences de presque trois mois parfois… tout cela était terminé. Ceci méritait bien une célébration entre amis, n'est ce pas ?

Maintenant que ces derniers étaient partis, enfin seuls après deux mois l'un sans l'autre, Danny se retourna vers son amour qui le fixait avec son petit sourire si craquant mais légèrement machiavélique. Une lueur lubrique dans le regard. Un pas, deux pas, lents, calculés… pour finir par sauter dans les bras du géant et se jeter sur ses lèvres. Un baiser fougueux, un baiser fou leurs langues se frôlant, se taquinant avant de s'enrouler ensembles dans la bouche du vainqueur… Steve évidemment, mais Danny avait rapidement abandonné la bataille. Un baiser témoignage de tout leur manque de l'un l'autre et de leur envie et désir retenus depuis tout ce temps.

Les mains chaudes se posèrent rapidement sur leurs corps, caressant, appuyant, griffant légèrement et finissant par ôter les vêtements avec une grande rapidité. Palpant, titillant, chatouillant… malgré tout cet empressement, il y avait une certaine tendresse dans leurs gestes. Leurs yeux se fermaient sous l'intensité de l'action, même s'ils auraient voulu s'observer longuement tout en faisant ça.

Une main coquine se balada sensuellement sur les formes bien rebondies du blond alors que le cou de ce dernier se faisait ravager. Danny, frémissant, gémissant, se laissait totalement faire et en demandait encore et toujours. C'était si bon, cela lui avait tellement manqué- autant toutes ces marques d'amour et d'affection, ces gestes sensuels que le corps chaud et musclé qu'il entourait de ses bras.

Désireux de passer aux choses sérieuses et avec une autre idée en tête, il passa une main derrière la nuque de son amoureux tout en le faisant reculer vers la cuisine. Se léchant les lèvres en observant le corps magnifique de l'ex-Seal, il posa sa main sur son torse sans lâcher une seconde ses prunelles noircies de désir.

_« Euh babe, tu ne veux pas qu'on… qu'on aille dans la chambre plutôt ? »_

_« Hin, hin… j'ai envie d'autre chose ce soir. Je n'ai pas fini de manger moi ce soir. »_

_« Je ne te suffis pas ? »_

_« Non… j'ai plutôt l'idée d'un dessert… tout à fait différent. La fois dernière, tu y as eu le droit, à mon tour. _

Il le poussa en arrière et Steve ne se fit pas prier pour s'installer sur la table- heureusement assez solide. Il s'allongea dessus, se redressant sur ses coudes pour observer ce que faisait son petit-ami et surtout ce qu'il était parti chercher en le voyant farfouiller dans les placards et le frigo.

_« On ne triche pas babe. Ferme tes yeux ! »_

_« Mais et… »_

_« Non tu ne triches pas, c'est un ordre ! »_

Résigné, il finit par lui obéir en se couchant totalement sur la table. La surface en bois sous son corps dénudé était agréable. Il se laissa alors totalement aller, passant ses bras sous sa nuque en scrutant le plafond blanc. Son impatience commençait à grandir et si Danny ne se dépêchait pas, son désir risquait de retomber comme un soufflé dans peu de temps.

Finalement, il l'entendit s'approcher lentement de lui. Des chaises furent bougées, le petit blond vint se positionner au-dessus de lui, à califourchon sur ses cuisses. Un bruit de secousse suivi d'une bouteille qu'on ouvrait attira son attention. Il ouvrit les yeux.

_« Non, non refermes-les ! Laisses-toi faire et apprécies mon amour ! Laisses-moi prendre soin de toi pour une fois ! »_

_« Mais j'ai envie de te voir moi ! »_

_« Hin, hin, rien du tout ! Fais-moi confiance, cela va être agréable tu vas voir ! »_

Il céda à la demande de son amour et offrit son corps à l'homme qu'il aimait, celui en qui il avait une confiance absolue. Le pschitt d'une bombe à chantilly rompit le silence qui s'était instauré. Un liquide blanc et froid fut étalé sur le haut de son corps- de ses tétons dressés jusqu'au bas de son torse musclé, en passant par les tétons. Des doigts froids appuyèrent sur cette partie, lui arrachant un gémissement de plaisir. Il devinait là que la chantilly était appliquée avec attention sur cette partie.

_« L'avantage avec toi, comme tu es plus grand, c'est que j'ai beaucoup de surface à exploiter. »_

_« Me dis pas que tu n'es avec moi que pour cela ? »_

_« Peut-être bien que oui, » _La bouche si gourmande entreprit son exploration, prenant son temps, « nettoyant » avec application la nourriture étalée sur cette peau bronzée à souhait. Un premier téton fut pris en bouche, le faisant dresser encore plus entre ses dents arrachant des grognements animales à l'ex SuperSeal.

_« Peut-être bien que non ! » _Le second reçut les mêmes attentions quelques secondes plus tard sans que la langue ne se soit décollée de la peau bouillante de l'aîné. Il léchait, suçotait, mordillait parfois faisant arquer légèrement le dos sous lui. Ce dernier ne savait déjà plus où donner de la tête alors que la dégustation était à peine entamée. Ce contraste chaud et froid- qu'il avait fait découvrir à son homme quelques mois auparavant- était une des meilleures sensations du monde. Il aimerait pouvoir observer chacun des gestes du blond mais celui-ci réagissait très vite et le réprimandait quand il osait ouvrir une paupière.

_« Si tu ouvres les yeux, je recommence tout ! »_

_« Mais je… »_

_« Non… »_

_« Et si… » _

_« Non et arrêtes sinon tu vas le regretter ! »_

Le ton était sérieux mais taquin. Il baissa les bras à nouveau et laissa échapper un soupir de satisfaction quand la langue du plus petit se mit à faire des arabesques sur sa peau. Ne laissant aucune trace de sucre sur celle-ci. Dégustant chaque centimètre de chair, faisant sursauter le brun et échapper des petits rires quand l'appendice vint s'engouffrer dans le nombril si gentiment offert.

L'espace de quelques secondes, plus de mains ni de bouche. Il en grogna de mécontentement mais fut vite coupé dans ses protestations quand Danny avança sa bouche vers la sienne, quelque chose entre les lèvres. Ils dégustèrent ensembles le fruit présenté terminant le tout par un baiser totalement sensuel, lui faisant perdre la raison presqu'immédiatement. Il leva ses mains pour maintenir les hanches du cadet au-dessus de lui, palpant la peau douce sous ses doigts. Quand leurs lèvres s'écartèrent, Steve ne put retenir un rire en reconnaissant le fruit goûté.

_« Sérieux Danno, une banane ? T'avais pas plus familier comme fruit ? »_

_« Désolé, je n'avais plus de fruits rouges, ils ont tout mangé les autres ! Mais je préfère quand même nettement la tienne ! »_ Avant de descendre très rapidement sur son corps et d'entourer de ses lèvres chaudes le fruit défendu, le corps de Steve se cassant encore plus- haletant, rougissant, peinant à retrouver son souffle. Son amour s'y prenait si bien : juste dose de dents, bonne alternance des mouvements entre lenteur et rapidité, maniant son muscle à la perfection sur le pieu de chair. Ses talents artistiques se révélaient- une énième fois- parfaits dans ce domaine.

De nouveau, une bouteille secouée suivie d'une seconde. Son sexe se retrouva bientôt envahi d'un mélange chocolat-chantilly.

_« Hum un bon banana split comme je les aime ! Tout ce qu'il faut là où il faut ! »_

Le brun pouffa de rire avant d'hurler de plaisir quand le dessert de son compagnon fut dégusté de long en large, à la bonne vitesse et une envie non dissimulée. Il se retenait de bouger ses hanches pour éviter de choquer son partenaire. Il se contenta alors de se mordre les lèvres jusqu'au sang, atteignant tout doucement le paradis sous les manipulations de son petit-ami. Le dessert devait être vraiment à son goût puisqu'à présent il recouvrait les deux petites boules de son ami d'une dose de chocolat en les lapant avec soin, une par une les faisant rouler sur sa langue avant de les mordiller délicatement. Steve était à point et il le sentait. Il était fier d'être le seul à pouvoir le rendre totalement dingue comme ça. Un privilège réellement, surtout que pour l'un comme pour l'autre, ils avaient été les premiers- bien évidemment les derniers.

Savoir le brun à sa merci, ne laissant échapper de ses lèvres que des miaulements ou grognements l'enchantait encore plus. Il était un peu déçu par contre qu'il n'en redemande pas à cet instant. Ce qui voulait dire que cette fois, la dégustation était terminée et qu'une autre partie plus intéressante pouvait débuter.

Remontant lentement vers le haut, il plaça ses mains de chaque côté du brun et lentement- après s'être légèrement préparé- il se laissa descendre sur la virilité tendue de l'autre homme. Cri de douleur d'un côté, cri d'extase de l'autre. Mais rien ne pouvait plus les stopper à présent. Dans un dernier éclair de lucidité, Steve remarqua que…

_« Tu… tu n'as pas mis… t'as pas mis… de protection ? »_

_« Plus la p… plus la peine. J'ai eu… nos… derniers… résultats. On est… on est toujours clean. A moins que… enfin que… »_

Aucun des deux ne put continuer, le plaisir bouillonnant intensément dans leurs veines. Steve s'était redressé afin de mieux soutenir son chéri, l'encerclant de ses bras musclés en bougeant ses hanches. Danny enfouissait son visage dans le cou de son aimé, ses mains dans le dos de l'autre. Une sensation intense de chaleur, une boule grandissante dans leurs bas-ventres. Même s'ils étaient au bord du gouffre, ils savouraient quand même cette première fois sans aucune barrière. Plus jamais rien entre eux deux jusqu'à la fin de leurs jours, comme la Navy ne viendra plus jamais en travers de leur chemin non plus. Un double sens qui rendait cette étreinte encore plus forte que n'importe lesquelles avaient-ils eu en deux ans de relation.

Quelques mouvements, plusieurs stimulations de la petite glande enfouie et Danny exprima son orgasme bien fort, la tête renversée en arrière les yeux fermés, les lèvres à demi ouvertes.

Les chairs se rétractant autour de lui eurent raison de Steve quelques secondes plus tard, grognant comme un animal la tête reposée contre la table, ses mains sur les hanches du blond.

Il leur fallut plusieurs minutes pour reprendre leurs souffles. Cela avait dépassé toutes leurs attentes et ils étaient plus que satisfaits. Danny avait à peine la force de se bouger, il se laissa donc emmener dans les bras du brun quand ce dernier se fut dégagé de la table. Arrivés à la chambre, le blond s'était déjà endormi et des ronflements se firent entendre. Steve sourit tout en amenant son homme sur le lit. Il l'y allongea et manqua d'exploser de rire quand Danny se mit à protester dans son sommeil quand il voulut s'écarter. Il l'embrassa sur la joue en lui murmurant qu'il revenait très vite. Il prit une douche rapide, lavant toutes les traces de mixture sur sa peau. Revêtant un boxer, il vint se coucher comme il pouvait, le blond occupant pratiquement toute la place sur le matelas.

Il l'écarta un peu et s'allongea à côté de lui. Immédiatement, deux bras vinrent enserrer sa taille avant que les ronflements ne recommencent. Il sourit encore plus et souffla un _« Je t'aime mon Danno ! ». _Aucune réponse mais après ce qu'il avait eu ce soir, les paroles n'étaient pas suffisantes pour exprimer ce qu'ils ressentaient. Le sourire plaqué sur ses lèvres, il s'endormit heureux et pleinement satisfait… et fier d'avoir quitté la Navy pour les beaux yeux de son homme.

_Fin…_

_Oops. Euh fin légèrement bâclée mais ça fait trois jours que je travaille sur ce texte et je voulais le poster avant de partir au foot avec mon doudou. J'espère ne pas vous avoir déçu encore une fois. Bisous._


End file.
